The Story of Sonic the Hedgehog - A Fanfiction
by AngryComet48
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog's 13th birthday is coming up, but things get complicated when he gets captured by Dr. Eggman.
1. Eggman's Invasion

**Story of Sonic the Hedgehog: A Fanfiction**

**AngryComet48: Hello guys and gals! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction and I hope that you guys like it! Feel free to provide any constructive criticism about this work!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story. And maybe a character or two. Also, do not copy my work.**

Chapter 1: Eggman's Surprise

It was just a peaceful night on Mobius, the brilliant stars in the sky, a slight breeze from the west, and the grass as soft as always. I, Sonic the Hedgehog lay under a tree taking everything that I saw in. _I can't wait for tomorrow,_ I thought. _I'll finally reach thirteen years old, and finally be a teenager._ Indeed I was anticipating the ever-so-slowly approaching day. On Mobius, becoming a teenager was a big event. It represented the progression into adulthood and usually it became a big event. Especially for Sonic the Hedgehog. Within just the past few years, he had time and time again defeated Dr. Eggman, an evil scientist bent on conquering the world and building his own Eggmanland. Eggman had tried over the years, many different schemes, with the latest involving a giant wooden horse, a bunch of battle warrior robots, and, among all things, a metal cutter. I got up and started walking back to my house in Green Hill Zone. _If I want to have the energy for tomorrow, I need to get my rest._ As soon as I got home I flopped onto my bed and fell asleep in no time.

I wake up to the sound of buzzing and stomping. I glance at my clock, which says 6:07 AM. "What now?" I ask myself aloud. I roll out of bed and put on my shoes and gloves and head out the door. I couldn't find what the source of the noise was, but then it hit me- literally. A metal ball whacked me in the back of the head and I almost did a face plant.

"Good morning Sonic!" an all-too familiar voice asks me. I look up and see Eggman in his hovercraft smiling evilly at me. "I just wanted to drop by to give you a little birthday gift, it's in that ball." "As if I would trust it, Egghead!" I retort after quickly glancing down at the ball, sitting at my feet. "How about I knock you out of that stupid hovercraft and you fight me like a man!" Eggman blinked. "Really? You don't want it? Well I guess I'll just **have** to make you take it," he says as he pushes a button on his console. The metal ball snaps open and a net pops out at me, and before I know it, I'm all tangled up in a net. A hook comes out of the bottom of the hovercraft and picks me up. A vent comes down to my face and green gas comes out. I start to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams Sonic." I barely hear the doctor say before I lose consciousness.


	2. Eggbase & Mysterious Island

**AngryComet48: Welcome back guys to chapter 2 of The Story of Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short and-**

**Sonic: What the heck are you doing?!**

**AngryComet48: What do you mean?**

**Sonic: You're righting a story about me? I better look pretty dang awesome, then!**

**AngryComet48: Ugh… ok, here's the disclaimer-**

**Sonic: He owns nothing! Except the story and maybe a character or two!**

**AngryComet48: Here. *Shoves Sonic a chilidog***

**Sonic: Ooh! Yum! I grant you 10 more chapters!**

**AngryComet48: Oh. My. Gosh. What have I done?! Anyways, on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Eggbase & Mysterious Island

I wake up to find myself in some kind of giant test tube. I look around it, and see its tall enough to stand up in, but too thin to sit or lay down in. I see over in a corner, a person tapping away on a computer. It takes me a second, but I realize that it's Egghead. "Hey Egghead! Mind letting me out! I…" I think for a second. "I need to use the bathroom!" "Shut up hedgehog." He snaps at me. I give him a dirty look, despite the fact that his back is turned to me. I quickly start to hammer away at the glass, but it seems to be reinforced. He turns around and grins at me evilly. "While you're imprisoned here, I think I'll go ahead and maybe take over Mobius." He says. "They'll all be like, 'Oh no! Sonic isn't going to save us! Maybe he ran away in fright!'" "Good luck with that," I say. "It's only a matter of time before I get out of here." And with that the doctor made a face as if to say "as if" and he left laughing his evil laugh. I look around and see on the keyboard of his computer a "Release" button. _If only I could reach it…_ I think.

After standing there for at least an hour, leaning against the glass of the test tube, I notice the door opening. I get ready to see Eggman walk in, but it isn't him. It's instead a female white furred bat. She doesn't notice me and goes over to the desk and starts opening desk drawers. "Where is that Chaos Emerald?" I hear her say. _What's a Chaos Emerald?_ I wonder. Suddenly out of nowhere I sneeze. The bat freezes and slowly turns around. "Who are you?!" She asks. "And what, may I ask, are you doing here?!"

The outburst was so loud and startling, that I could only reply, "Ehm… Eggman…"

At hearing this, the bat sighed. "You must be that hedgehog Eggy is always trying to get. Here," she said as the pushed the "Release" button. "Now get outta here before I change my mind." The one question that was on my mind from that point couldn't be contained. "Are you working with Eggman?" She looked at me carefully before responding. "Well, yes and no, you see-"

**BOOOM! **

"Well that's my cue!" I say quickly and I dash out. As I'm running out of Eggman's base I notice a red door at the end of a hall. I skid to a halt and read the sign above the door:

**Plane Hanger**

_Hmmm… Could be interesting…_I think. I open the door and walk in. At first the only thing I see is dark, then I find a light switch and flip it on. The lights come on, revealing a large hanger with just a small bi-plane in the center. The plane is bright red with two seats and a propeller in the front. Upon closer examination, I see the word "Tornado" painted with white paint on the side. I glance around and find a bucket of white paint and a paint brush on top. I pick it up and pull it over to the plane. I quickly paint "Sonic" on the side and use my super speed to blow air onto it to make it dry faster. "Excellent!" I say out loud as I push a button to open the hanger doors to the outside world. I hope in the plane. "I sure hope I can fly this thing," I mutter as I start the plane. "At least it's full of fuel."

A couple seconds later, I launch practically out of the hanger. "Hey, this is easier than I thought!" I exclaim as I head towards the ocean. I don't know where I'm going, but I hope that I can find my way back home from Eggman's island base.

A few hours later of nothing but the sea, I hear beeping as a red light goes off. "Uh oh. It seems I've run out of fuel!" I realize. Indeed, the plane starts losing altitude, as I'm holding on for dear life. _Please be land down there! Please be land down there! Please be land down there! Please be la-_

**CRASH!**

I hope out of the bi-plane to see I crash landed onto the beach of an island. _Hm.. That could've gone better. I just hope there's a town nearby with a mechanic that can fix this thing._ I think as I start walking across the shore.

**AngryComet48: Heya guys, me again. I think that I'll do a little bit of POV switching here, as Sonic's island exploration is a little boring.**

**Sonic: HEY! I don't think it's THAT boring!**

**AngryComet48: Well, if you find broken sea shells interesting…**

**Sonic: True…**

**AngryComet48: Cue the POV change!**

Meanwhile on the other side of the island inside the forest…

"No please don't break that!" begged a young yellow fox. "That took me hours to create!" Three bullies just snickered. "Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it, eh?" one of them teases with much hostility. Another one picks up a bat and hits the metal and glass creation dead on, with the creation shattering. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream as the three bullies run away. I start to cry as I pick up the smashed creation and clutch it with both hands. "Why… do they… like to torment me?" I wail as I walk through the forest. "What did I ever do to them-"

I freeze when I see a crashed bi-plane on the beach. I drop my destroyed creation and run over to the plane. Suddenly my tears are replaced with gasps of "Wow!" and "Cool!" I pull out my hammer from one of my two tails and start to bang out the dents in the wings and body of the plane. "I hope whoever's plane this belongs to is happy that I took the time to fix it!"

A couple of hours later, I hop back to admire my handiwork. "It looks good as new!" I say excitedly.

"Indeed it does!" I hear behind me and I gasp and turn around. It's a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes smiling at me. "I- I'm s- so sorry sir!" I stutter, afraid. "For what, little buddy? You fixed up my plane and I'm more than happy about that!" He says. "It's just that…" I look down. "Every time I build or fix something, people bully me, even if I helped them. It might be because of my-." I gesture at my twin tails. "What?!" he looks genuinely shocked. "People make fun of you because of your tails?! What's your name, kid?" "I-I'm Miles Prower," I say. "I can't say I like that name. It sounds girly." The blue hedgehog stood there for a moment, seemingly thinking. "Do you have any friends or family on this island?" he asks. "No?" I respond, not knowing the purpose of the question. He grins. "Would you like to come along with me? I could use a friend around." The question blows my mind. "You really mean it mister?" I ask, just to make sure he's not just messing with me. "Sure! It gets lonely quite often. And it seems you want off this island right?" I nod. "So then it's settled. I can take you with me and we can be friends, buddies, sworn brothers, whatever you want to call it."

I feel kinda funny when he says brothers, _But then again, I never knew what I was like to have a brother…_ "Ok, then," I respond. "Let's go!"

**AngryComet48: There, how's that for a chapter?**

**Sonic: *Tearing up* That's just… so… touching! *Blows nose***

**Tails: *Walks in* Hey guys watcha do- *sees fanfiction* -ing.**

**AngryComet48: (Hastily) Whelp, there's chapter 2! See you next time! Chapter 3 coming soon! Bye!**


	3. The Flying Island

**AngryComet48: Welcome back to my lair! (Just kidding)**

**Sonic: Pfft! Some lair this is!**

**AngryComet48: Shut up you! Do you want to die in this story?**

**Sonic: Wait what?**

**AngryComet48: 'Cause I am VERY capable of killing you off.**

**Sonic: Sorry! I-**

**Tails: SHUT UP YOU TWO!**

**AngryComet48: Okay, okay! Geez! Anyway, get ready for Chapter 3! And of course, the disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. (Just the story)**

Chapter 3: The Flying Island

-Sonic's POV-

I kind of stare at the yellow fox in front of me. "Did you just give me an order?" I teasingly ask. He looks at the ground, a little embarrassed. "Because," I start again. "I take orders from nobody." Miles still doesn't seem to pick up the fact that I'm just messing with him, and I find it hard to keep from laughing. He suddenly looks up with a nervous expression. "Ummm, sorry?" He apologizes, still not realizing the joke. "Anyway," he begins, appearing to forget what just happened. "I never asked you your name by the way. Also, please call me Tails."

"Okay Tails, I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" At hearing this, his ears perk up. "Wait, you're Sonic?! I've always been a fan since I was seven years old!" he gets a little excited. "Wait a sec, does that make you ten, because I've been fighting Egghead for three years now." I ask. To answer my question, Tails nods. Suddenly I realize that today was my birthday, and I'm still missing from Green Hill Zone. "Tails, by any chance can you navigate?" I ask nervously.

"Sure I can!" he replies. "In fact, if you wanted me to, I could fly your plane for you! Where are you trying to get to?"

"Green Hill Zone. But there's still one problem, as you probably saw while fixing the Tornado, there's no fuel left."

"Don't worry about that," he says as he grins with pride. "I took the liberty to refuel it and upgrade the fuel tank and engine efficiency. It could take us around the world twice before it runs out!"

He pulls out a map and locates our relation to Green Hill Zone. "It doesn't seem to far, so I'm guessing it would take us an hour or two to get there. I look up at the sun and decide it's around noon. "Alright Tails, let's go!" And with that, I take the passenger seat behind him, while he gets into the pilot seat. The bi-plane takes off, and very soon I drift off to sleep.

**Later…**

"Sonic…" I hear, a distant voice. "Sonic… wake up…" I try to return to my slumber when suddenly: "SONIC WAKE UP!" I feel like I leap up five feet into the air and land on the ground face first. "What is it Tails?" I ask, half annoyed, half asleep. "While we were flying, I found this island that wasn't…" he trails off. "Wasn't what?" I ask. He walks over the island's edge. _Wait a minute, I_ realize. _Island's edge? _I quickly get off the round and go over to the edge. I almost freak out when I see that the island is indeed floating in the sky.

"Weird, huh?" Tails says, looking around curiously. "I think we should go looking around and investigate this, because I think something is **making** this island float." At this I nod and quickly race off. He follows, and I notice that he's using his twin tails to keep up with me.

About fifteen minutes later, we find something that resembles and ancient temple. As Tails and I walk up the stairs to the top, I start to notice a green light. I gasp when we get to the top. A gigantic green emerald glows in the center of the open air room. "Wow…" I breathe. "This is one heck of an emerald. Hey Tails, do you think that this is keeping the island aloft?"

Before Tails can answer someone yells, "Stop you thieves! I will NOT let you take the Master Emerald!" I whip around to see a red echidna running directly at me. Just as he reaches me, he throws a punch. Using my speed, I dodge it and stand back to back with him. I grin over my shoulder at his confusion and say, "You're too slow!" with a mocking tone of voice. At this he scowls and throws another punch, to which I again dodge, this time sitting on the flat top of the emerald.

"WHAT AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" he yells at me. I give him a cocky smile. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive! And who might you be?"

"I'm Knuckles." He calms down a bit, seeing that I'm doing no harm. "I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald, which you're sitting on."

"Ooop! My bad!" I say as I hop off of the Master Emerald. "Is this thing keeping this island in the air?" I ask. He nods. "This place is Angel Island. The Master Emerald is a huge source of chaos energy, even more than the seven chaos emeralds combined. That's why I guard it." He explains.

"Well, it's been nice Knuckles, but I gotta go!" I tell him when I check my watch. "See ya later!"

**AngryComet48: There! Chapter 3 is finally finished! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for chapter 4!**

**Sonic: Yes… Stay tuned indeed.**

**Tails: *frowns at Sonic* What's with the creepy voice?**

**Sonic: Ummm… I just thought it would be cool…**


	4. Abandonment

**AngryComet48: Hello people of the world! Get ready for… chapter 4! (No rhyme intended)**

**Sonic: You're still here? I thought you chickened out.**

**AngryComet48: Let's just get to the story, okay?**

**Tails: Yeah, let's.**

Chapter 4: Abandonment

-Tails' POV-

"Hey Sonic? What are those Chaos Emerald things that he was talking about?" I ask Sonic as we speed back to the Tornado.

"I dunno, but that wasn't the first time I've heard of them. You see, before I got to your island, I was locked up by this evil genius known as Dr. Eggman. While I was trapped, this white-furred bat came in looking for one of them. And she let me out and the rest is history." He finishes his story just as we reach the bi-plane.

We both hop in and I start the plane, and soon we traveling back to Green Hill. "You didn't need to be there in a rush, right?" I ask half an hour later, just as we reach our destination. I land the plane onto the soft grass, and I look back at Sonic. Sonic fell asleep!

Suddenly, an evil thought pops into my mind, making me grin evilly. I climb over to Sonic, so my mouth is right next to his hear, and yell "SONIC WE'RE HEEEEEERE!" I can't help but laugh uncontrollably as he practically flies out of the Tornado and lands headfirst on the ground. He picks himself up and faces the opposite direction.

"Do you know what you just did?" he asks me with surprising calmness. This catches me off guard and I respond with a no. He turns around with a wide grin. "You've just prompted me for revenge." And with that he jumps on top of me and starts tickling me. At first I try to hold in laughs, but then I let a small one out. And then another one. Pretty soon I'm laughing so hard that I think I'll be suffocated from a lack of oxygen. Thankfully, just as that feeling kicks in, he stops.

"That'll do, little buddy!" he says, obviously amused. "By the way, you laugh like a girl." Hearing this, I feel myself turn mildly red and scowl at Sonic. "Relax dude! I'm just playing! Nothing intended." I relax at this, and he starts walking towards the town. I'm about to start walking behind him when I hear him say something almost imperceptible. "But you do laugh like one though."

-Sonic's POV-

After whispering that I look back at Tails. I see that he's crossed his arms and is frowning at me, then he breaks into a smile and says "That's right, keep making jokes, while you still can." I decide to drop it right then and there.

We walk into the center square of town and I stop and look around. "Funny," I say because I see no one. "This area is usually full of people… Did they forget or something? Tails what time is it?"

"My watch says 3:45 PM. What do think they forgot?" He responds then asks.

"Well, today is my birthday, and I kinda caught a rumor that they were throwing a massive party in my honor."

"Really? How old are you now?"

"Thirteen."

I watch the young fox's eyes widen. "ThirTEENth?! But that's usually the most significant part of anyone's life!" he says in shock. "Surely they didn't forget that for the hero of Mobius, right?"

_I sure hope not._ I think, when suddenly I get an idea. "Wait a second, maybe they don't know I'm back yet!" I explain. "Hey guys! I'm back!" No response. "Hel-lo? There's and impatient blue hedgehog out here, who's thirteen, and getting frustrated!"

As if a response, I hear someone running on the stone pathway towards our current location, and I turn. I see a pink hedgehog wearing a green blouse, and orange skirt, and a red hair bow. _Oh no! Please tell me that's not who I think it is!_ I think nervously until I see her crying.

"Oh Sonikku!" she wails as jumps into and holds onto me in a hug. "It was awful! Dr. Eggman came and abducted everyone in town! I only managed to stay safe by hiding in a rotten and smelly dumpster!" With that she sticks here face into my chest and starts sobbing.

I look over at Tails, who has a stunned look on his face. "This…" I start, then checking to see if the pink hedgehog is listening or paying attention. She's not. "Is Amy Rose. She's obsessed with me and determined to get me to go on a date with her."

Tails' stunned look turns into a look of pure enjoyment. I see him mouth "Sonic's got a girlfriend! Sonic's got a girlfriend!" To this I scowl and begin the attempt to calm down Amy.

**AngryComet48: There! Took a while, but that's finally finished!**

**Sonic: Real mature Tails.**

**Tails: Wha?! This is a fanfiction! Not real facts! (Turns to AngryComet48) I'm not THAT immature, right?**

**AngryComet48: Umm… Well…**

**(A wall gets smashed through)**

**Amy: YOU LITTLE JERK! YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF WIMPY CRYBABY! (Raises hammer)**

**Tails: AND YOU MADE ME LOOK INSECURE AND IMMATURE! (Picks up wrench)**

**AngryComet48: (Running for life) Well, there we go guys chapter 4! Be sure to review! And get ready for- (Gets knocked out by a hammer)**


	5. Sonic's Secret

**AngryComet48: (Wakes up tied to the wall) Huh? What the-**

**A shadowy figure: Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up…**

**AngryComet48: Who the heck are you?!**

**Amy: (steps out to be seen) Just the one that you made a FOOL out of.**

**Tails: And me, the insecure.**

**AngryComet48: (to readers) Well, this could be the last time you guys see me alive, so there. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

**Tails: Muahahahahahahaha! (picks up chainsaw)**

Chapter 5: Sonic's Secret

-Sonic's POV-

"Um… Amy?" I ask, hoping that she'll release me from her grip. I sigh. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, you can come along with me and Tails to find Eggman." At hearing this she immediately stops crying and lets go of me.

"Do you really mean it?" I nod. "Wait," she frowns. "Who's Tails?" At this both Tails and I face palm on the fact that she hasn't noticed Tails.

"That's Tails." I say while pointing at him. Amy turns towards him and walks up to him.

"I see," she begins. "Gender?" she rudely demands an answer.

Tails looks stunned by the question, then gets a semi-angry, semi-confused look on his face. "Are you kidding me? You meet someone new and you first reaction is to ask for gender?" he then stops and grins tauntingly at me. "Ah I see. You're just trying to protect your boyfriend." Amy barely hears "boyfriend" come out when she gets mad.

"A-HA! You are trying to steal my Sonikku aren't you?!" she then pulls out a hammer and is about to smash Tails when I jump in the way, making her stop in mid swing.

"Will you calm down already Amy?!" I scold, and she looks ashamed. "You do this every time I make a new friend, many of which you've scared away! Why won't you ju-

Tails decides at this time to pipe in. "And anyway, I am male." I glare at Tails for interrupting, but am relieved when I see that Amy has calmed down.

-15 Minutes Later-

I glance at my watch, wondering when Amy'll be done changing. "Relax Sonic! Don't be so impatient!" It's Tails. I glance down at my subconsciously tapping foot and make it stop. _I just don't get why girls take so much time deciding what to wear!_ I mentally complain, when Amy Rose walks out of her house. She's wearing a red skirt with a little white areas on it, red and white boots, a red hairband, and to top it off, she put golden colored bangles on the cuffs of her gloves.

"So Sonic, how do I look?" she inquires. To be honest, I'm blown away at how stunning it all looks compared to her other clothes, but I just give her a small smile and a thumbs up.

I turn away from Amy and look in the direction of Eggman's base. "Alright guys, let's go get Eggman!" And just with that, Amy and Tails get into the Tornado while I decide to run under the plane. Amy doesn't seem pleased that she can't be next to me on the way, but she knows that's the only working way we can all go.

Everything is going smoothly until I see the ocean shore getting closer and closer. I let out a small yelp and skid to a halt, just barely stopping in front of the water. Tails seems to notice this and lands the plane a couple hundred yards away. He and Amy hop out and run towards me.

"What's wrong?" they both ask simultaneously, to which I shake my head.

"You see guys, um… well, ehm…" I feel myself turn red. "I-I am sorta, kinda, maybe…" Tails appears to pick up on what I'm trying to say by stifling laughter, while Amy looks at me then Tails, trying to figure it out.

-Tails' POV-

I try to hold back as much laughter as I can, at what Sonic's getting embarrassed about: he's afraid of water! Suddenly I can't hold it any longer and I laugh so hard that I collapse on the ground.

"Tails, what are you doing that's embarrassing my Sonic?" I barely hear Amy's slight rage over my laughing. "Tails. Tails. TAILS!" I stop laughing and look at Amy, who calms down a bit. "Okay, Tails, I'll ask you this once, and ONLY once: what's wrong with Sonic?"

I walk over to Sonic's side, and the person mentioned is still red faced and staring at the ground now. "This is what's wrong with Sonic." I reply to Amy, then I turn and push with all the force I have. Sonic yelps with surprise, loses his balance, and finally falls into an area of water that looks to be at least three feet deep.

Amy just watches, stunned, as her hero gets out of the water franticly, and then curls into a ball. Amy and I pick up on a whimper that's almost inaudible. I watch Amy closely as her expressions change. First she has a "Huh?" face. Then it becomes a "Wait a minute!" face. Then she makes an understanding facial expression.

-Amy's POV-

I suddenly understand why Sonic was so embarrassed! _He must be afraid of water!_ I conclude. Then I suddenly feel like I should do something to make him feel better. I quietly and calmly start to walk over to Sonic so that I don't scare him any further. Once I reach him, I kneel right beside him and gently touch his spiny back, and feel him slightly quivering. I quietly whisper to him. "It's okay. All of us have fears, so there's no need to act all ashamed and afraid."

Suddenly the quivering stops and Sonic uncurls and looks at me. "Thanks Amy." He then let's his head fall onto the sand and he falls asleep. I look at the sky to see that it's sunset.

"Well, I'm going to set up a small camp." I hear Tails say. I stand up and move a couple feet away from Sonic and lay down.

"Goodnight my blue hero." I say before falling into a deep sleep.

**Amy: Awwwwwwww! I'm so cute with Sonikku! (Gives Sonic a hug)**

**Sonic: *gasp* Amy! S-stop strangling m-my (passes out from lack of oxygen)**

**Tails: Hello guys! I decided to let the writer live, so that's that.**

**AngryComet48: By the way guys, that last part was not supposed to be a Sonamy moment. Even though Amy saw it that way, Tails saw it as a sisterly type of comfort. I'm just saying.**

**Tails: The fox is always right!**

**Amy: Sure. Yeah. Whatever.**

**AngryComet48: Anyway, so that's chapter five, and remember: please review as I really like to know how I did. See you next time!**


	6. Sonic's Backstory

**AngryComet48: Hello guys and gals! Welcome back toooooooo… um guys?**

**Amy: (with microphone) In this corner… Sonic the Hedgehog! Aaaaand in THIS corner… Tails the Fox!**

**Sonic: You're going down little buddy! (puts on boxing gloves)**

**Tails: That's what you think! (also puts on boxing gloves)**

**AngryComet48: Um… That's a bit odd… Are you guys sure you should be doing this?**

**Amy: It's some kind of commercial marketing stunt. By the way, he doesn't own anything.**

**AngryComet48: You just HAD to steal my disclaimer, didn't you?**

Chapter 6: Sonic's Backstory

-Eggman's POV-

"I just don't understand it!" I say, while grinning ear to ear at my most recent discovery. "Sonic is afraid of water!"

-Very Short Flashback-

I walk into my computer room and see a light blinking on the keyboard. "Hmm? EggCamera #207 has picked something up?" I press the button. An image of Sonic, a fox, and a pink hedgehog come up. I immediately notice Sonic in a ball, shivering, and very quietly whimpering. "Huh?! That's strange…" I then notice that he's soaking wet.

-End Very Short Flashback-

I press the intercom button that goes to the construction robots. "I have an important task for all of you," I say. "Build a new base under the ocean and then move all of the roboticized mobians into it."

"Yes Doctor Eggman." I hear a robot respond. _This should keep Sonic from messing with me for a while…_

-Tails' POV-

I yawn and stretch from what was a very good night's sleep. _I feel well rested, but… those dreams were seriously out of wack! _I think to myself. I open my eyes and sit up. Upon looking around I see the campfire I built to keep us warm, Sonic, still sleeping, and Amy, staring at Sonic with a gaze that would be hard to break. I look up at the sky and see that it's barely after sunrise. I stand up and start walking to the forest that's only a few minutes' walk.

Upon reaching the forest I start to collect various edible berries and eating them when I see a familiar red echidna sitting on the forest floor, with eyes closed and in a weird position.

"Knuckles?" I say without thinking. Knuckles opens his eyes with a start and jumps up into a fighting position, then sees me and relaxes.

"Oh, it's just you." He says half-annoyed, half-relieved. "What's your name again? Foxy? Yellow? I never did get your name."

"It's Tails. What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah, about that…" he sighs. "I fell asleep at some point last night and someone stole it. Have you seen a figure wearing black anywhere? It looks to be a female bat from what I can tell."

I think a little moment. "I haven't seen anything. Was she the one who stole it?"

"Nope." He says sarcastically. "The Master Emerald walked away- what do you think happened?!"

"Well," I start. "Maybe Eggman has it. Me, Sonic, and Amy are going there right now. For all we know, the bat could've just been a robot or something. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure… I guess. Just don't try to order me around. I don't take orders, I'm completely independent!" And with that I lead him to our temporary campsite.

-Sonic's POV-

I open my eyes and sit up to view my surroundings. I notice both Tails and Amy are missing and that there's the burnt remains of a campfire to my left. I hear talking close by and recognize Tails' and Knuckles' voices getting near. I stand up and start walking towards their general direction.

"Heya Tails!" I smile when they come into view. "And hello Knuckles! What brings you here?"

"Someone stole the Master Emerald." He sighs. "And now I've got to track it down. Have you seen a girl bat anywhere recently?"

I start to think when a memory hits me. "I know one! I don't know her name, but I do know that she was looking for a Chaos Emerald! Do you know her?"

"I have no idea who she is, but the Chaos Emerald thing sorta sounds familiar... I wond-"

**BOOOM!**

A loud explosion a little ways away cuts of Knux, and I start running towards the smoke. _What could that be?_ I ask myself.

I reach the site and see a large crater, with a metal ball in the center. I walk to and slide down the crater wall until I reach the object, when a red button pops out and starts flashing. Cautiously I press it, expecting it to explode. Instead, a little hatch opens up and a screen pops out.

"Well, hello there, Sonic! I didn't expect to see you here!" Eggman appears on-screen. "Oh wait, I did!" He replays the footage from last night, of me falling into the water. I start to emit a low growl. "Thanks to your little fox friend, I now know WHERE to build my new base! Got any ideas?" I nod slowly. "That's right! At the bottom of your TRUE worst nightmare! The ocean!"

I step closer to the screen and get right up to it. "Why you little-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sonic! After all…" the ball opens up to reveal an unconscious Amy tied to a bomb. "I've got your girlfriend right here." He grins evilly. I look at the screen, then at Amy. I realize that Amy's cut up and burned all over, and that her skirt is a little ripped as well. "Well, it's been nice, but I've gotta go now. Bye!" The screens shuts off and the bomb starts counting down from five minutes.

I jump onto the platform with the bomb and Amy and start working on the knots. _I will not let this end like last time… _I decide.

-Flashback-

I smell smoke and look up to see my brother and sister locked to a rocket designed to shoot up and explode. "Sonia! Manik!" I scream while running towards them. I feel tears running down my muzzle.

"Sonic." I hear Sonia say and I turn to face her. She has a small smile. "It's okay. We'll see each other again soon, right Manik?"

"Yeah…" Manik looks a little sad himself.

"No…" I start to sob. "I WON'T LET YOU GO!" I scream in despair. _I can't believe it... _I sadly think. _My own brother and sister…_ I suddenly feel the rocket shudder and look up at Sonia and Manik for the last time. They look at me one last time and close their eyes and don't say a word. I try to hold on to the rocket, but the piece of metal I'm holding on to falls, with me still on it. I watch the rocket go up then squeeze my eyes tightly shut. A few more seconds and I hear a loud explosion and see a flash. Fresh tears begin to go down my cheeks as rage starts to build up inside me. "Dr. Robotnik!" I yell. "You will PAY!" Then everything goes black.

-End Flashback-

"Um… Sonic?" I open my eyes and see a very worried Amy looking at me. "Any day now, really."

"Oh. Right! Sorry Ames." I start untying her more frantically and get it within seconds. "Ok let's get outta here!" With that I pick up Amy with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. I jump into the air and look back. To my horror, I see the bomb timer hit zero and it's explosion propels Amy and I farther than I wanted to go.

As we're flying through the air, Amy slips out of my grip and I see her start plummeting towards the forest. Suddenly a red echidna comes out of seemingly nowhere and scoops her up, while a yellow fox grabs onto my hand and flies to the ground safely.

**Sonic: (Beat up) You… all… done…?**

**Tails: (Also beat up) Yeah… let's… (faints)**

**Amy: Talk about a cliff hanger.**

**AngryComet48: Yep. Imma troll. (Trollolololol)**

**Amy: And that was VERY cute how Sonikku saved me. (winks at Sonic)**

**Sonic: WHAT?! That was clearly because of me not wanting to experience losing someone again! It's in the flashback.**

**AngryComet48: Anyway… Remember to review 'n stuff and get ready for Chapter 7! Coming soon to DVD and VHS!**

**Amy: Umm… What?**


	7. The Metal Menace

**A wild AngryComet48 appears!**

**Tails: Oh, you're still here?**

**Sonic: (grinning) I was beginning to think he chickened out.**

**AngryComet48: Hey! Writing isn't always the easiest thing to do in the world!**

**Sonic: True…**

**AngryComet48: Anyways… Welcome back everybody to chapter 7! Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except the story.**

Chapter 7: The Metal Menace

-Tails' POV-

"Okay! This must be the place!" I hear Sonic say. I look up and see that we are, in fact, standing right outside of Eggman's old base.

"Good…" I say, thinking out loud. "If I can find his computer room, I should be able to figure out exactly where is underwater base is. That is, if he left the computers here."

"Don't sweat it, Tails." Sonic reassures. "If there's one thing I know about Egg-head, it's that he always leaves something to lead me to him."

"Yeah…" I say thoughtfully. I remember the past few weeks of us going through each zone, looking for a lead on Eggman's underwater fortress. After the incident with the bomb, Sonic told Knuckles to take Amy home, much to Amy's disappointment. After that, we went over to Green Hill Zone, where we confronted Eggman and we beat him, only to find out that it was just a robot version of himself. Unfortunately for us, it was the same story in Chemical Plant, Aquatic Ruin, Casino Night, Hill Top, Mystic Cave, and Oil Ocean. I suddenly snap back to reality. "Okay, let's see here…" I say as I walk over to the door's locking mechanism and start working on it with my tools.

A few minutes later, I connect two wires and the doors slowly start to open. "There we go!" I proudly say. "Eggman really doesn't know how to make a decent security system does he?"

"The alarms usually go off, but then again," Sonic shrugs. "I usually just spin dash through the doors anyway." He smiles. "So onward, then?" I nod and we head into the gloomy base.

"This is weird…" Sonic says the exact thing I'm thinking. _It seems we both see this place as being strange._ I think to myself. _It's kinda weird that all of the lights are just barely bright enough to see where we're going, not to mention there's no robots in sight._

Suddenly a tall robot chicken hops out from behind a corner. "Aha-aha!" It squawks. "Welcome to the layer of Egginess! Wait a second…" He turns and yells down the hall he popped out at us from. "Grounder! Come here!"

"I'm coming! Geez!" I hear a semi-deep voice yell back, and this "Grounder" comes up a few seconds later. I almost laugh at it's ridiculous appearance, considering that it's short, has drills for hands and a nose, has what looks like a treadmill for moving, and it's a darkish shade of green. "Heeeyy! What're YOU laughing at?" He points at me, and I'm about to burst when suddenly, Sonic cracks up.

When he finally regains his sanity he smiles at the two machines. "Is that it? Eggman left a chicken," he points at the chicken. "And a-whatever THAT thing is," he points at Grounder. "To guard his base witch is clearly abandoned? You're joking, right?" Grounder and the chicken look at each other, then back at us.

"You're not scared of us?!" the chicken explains. "We are the mighty Scratch and Grounder, guardians of this base!" Hearing this, I come to the conclusion that the chicken's name is Scratch.

"I'm sorry, but we don't need THAT show* to start again." Sonic says right before he spin dashes right into them, turning them both into a pile of scrap metal. "Let's go on Tails."

As we're walking I decide to ask Sonic the question that's been burning in my mind for a while now. "So… um… why don't you, ya know, like water?" At hearing this I see him look at the ceiling as if thinking of a response.

"Well, it's probably best I tell someone anyway." He responds. "You see, when I was younger, I didn't really fear it that much," he starts. "I just kind of avoided it for the simple fact that I don't know how to swim. However, I got knocked into the ocean one day when I was watching my dad fish at the docks. What pretty much happened was that someone behind me backed into me while trying to reel in a fish, and then the next thing I remember was being submerged. To me, water feels slimy and sticky, also it works against me considering it slows me down so much." He stops walking, and so do I.

"What about bathing and stuff?" I ask.

"To me, that doesn't really bother me that much, I mean come on!" he smiles. "Who wants to run around all smelly, am I right?"

I giggle. "True. Everyone has fears. Mine is thunder. I just hate the way it's just so… unpredictable."

Sonic starts walking again. "I can see that." I start walking beside him.

About ten minutes of silence later, we reach a massive door. Surprisingly, as soon as we get within a couple feet of it, it opens. "Strange." I hear Sonic mutter. As soon as we walk in, the door slams shut. I look over and mouth "It's a trap." To which he nods. Suddenly, lights flash on inside the room, illuminating what looks like a figure under a white sheet. A screen pops out of wall and Eggman's face appears on it.

"Well hello there Sonic! Tails. Welcome to your demise, but first," A glass tube descends quickly over me, separating me and Sonic. "There we go! No more sidekicking! See what I did there, Sonic?"

Sonic sighs. "Yes. I saw what you did there."

"Good. Anyway, prepare to meet your destruction: Metal Sonic!"

I gasp as the sheet falls to reveal a blue metaled robot shaped like my friend. I instantly recognize some of the technologies on it. "Sonic look out! It's got miniature missile launchers on its hands! And it's also got a rocket booster."

"Sonic can't hear you." A speaker tells me. "This containment chamber is completely soundproof." As if to confirm this, Sonic points a finger at his ear and shakes his head.

-Sonic's POV-

"Uh oh." I say to myself. "That tube must be completely soundproof, which means that it'll be harder to break. So in the meantime…" I look over at Metal Sonic, whose eyes begin to glow red. "Here we go." I mutter.

I start running at Metal, but he jumps over me and lands behind me. I skid to a stop just before colliding into a wall. Then I duck as a metallic fist punches the air where my head just was. I spin into his chest and he takes a step back as I bounce off. _Hmm…_ I think. _That seemed to hurt him a little bit._ I run over and throw a punch, which he catches. He seizes the opportunity to twist my arm and me with it, and I land on my back on the floor. I clutch at my twisted arm as it explodes in pain, when a metallic foot kicks at my side and sends me into a wall face first. I feel something warm oozing down my upper lip and I use my good hand to wipe it off and inspect it. Blood. _Great. Just great. Now I've got a wounded side and a nosebleed._ I stagger to my feet and get over to Metal. It looks me right in the eye.

"Subject – Sonic the Hedgehog. Status – Injured." I hear him say. I look over at Tails, who's clearly shocked at what's happening. I give him a weak smile then I look at Metal, the only machine that Eggman's thrown at me that I can't beat. I look down then squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for the final blow to come.

**Sonic: WHAAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE KILLING ME OFF?!**

**AngryComet48: Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens next.**

**Tails: What a cliff hanger!**

***The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog**


	8. The Damaged Hero

**AngryComet48: Welcome back everybody! We last left of at possibly the demise of our favorite blue hedgehog, so let's see what's in store!**

**Tails: Disclaimer: he owns nothing but the story.**

Chapter 8: The Damaged Hero

-Sonic's POV-

I wait for a few seconds for my end, but surprisingly, it doesn't come. I look up curiously to find Metal Sonic walking away from me. "Metal!" I hear Eggman yell. "Why didn't you finish him off?!"

Metal Sonic looks up at the screen. "You only programmed me to injure subject Sonic the Hedgehog. I was not programmed to terminate the organic life form." He says matter-of-factly. I sigh in relief.

"Augh! Stupid bucket of bolts! Why, I oughta! Come back to the home base NOW!" I hear Eggman yell some more. He turns his screen to look right at me. "Well, well, well." He smiles maliciously. "Get well soon, Sonic, as you're going to need it once I fix Metal. I look up and see a hole in the ceiling, where Metal must've gone through to leave. I suddenly start to feel my energy draining rapidly when I collapse and lose consciousness.

-Tails' POV-

I look at my wounded friend from inside my containment chamber sadly. Upon closer inspection, I can see that his right arm is possibly broken, as well as his nose. I look over at his right side where he was kicked and see a bleeding gash. I gasp at this. _No wonder he fainted! That must hurt like crazy!_ I look up and realize that there's a loose bolt next to a speaker. I reach up and barely manage to grab and twist it. I can't help but laugh to myself as the cage falls apart as soon as I get the bolt out. _Classic Eggman creation. Always a fault somewhere._ I think, amused for the moment. I then jump over to Sonic and start pulling him towards the exit.

About a quarter of the way there, I let go of Sonic and take a break. "He sure… is… heavy…" I pant. Then an idea hits me. "OW!" I complain before picking the idea up of the ground. "Hmm… Let's try this…" I leave him there and quickly go outside to the Tornado. I then open up a compartment behind the passenger seat and pull out a folded up towel. After, I race back to Sonic, unfold the towel, get Sonic onto the towel, and continue dragging him. _It's a good thing that these floors are pretty smooth. Otherwise, I'd never get him out of here._

Later, we get outside and I fly Sonic up to the passenger seat, where I can begin to work on his injuries. Looking at his wounds a second time, I can definitely tell that his arm is in fact broken. Also, his nose and his side has stopped bleeding. I pull open a compartment door under the pilot seat, revealing anti-bacterial ointment, bandages, and the pieces to make a few casts. I immediately set to work, putting the ointment on the areas where he's cut up then applying bandages. I then make a temporal cast for his arm until I can get him to a hospital. I look at his nose and sigh, knowing that I have no idea how to fix that. I gather up all of the supplies and put them away, and fly off towards Green Hill.

-Sonic's POV-

_I run towards a bridge at top speed hoping that whatever is behind me doesn't catch up. I look back and realize that whatever's chasing me can run at the same speed, if not faster. I stop running and turn around._

_ "All right! That's enough!" I yell. "Who do you think you are, and why are you chasing me?"_

_ Out of some black fog I see a figure walk out. The figure I see is a hedgehog, looking exactly like me except for the fact that instead of having blue fur and spines, its spines and fur are pitch black. "I am the ultimate life form, Faker." It declares, then pulls out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" It yells and everything turns white._

I wake up from the nightmare and sit up quickly. Suddenly, a pain erupts from my right side, forcing me back down. "Oh, I see you're awake." I hear. I realize that I'm lying on a bed and that there's a red echidna sitting on a wooden chair next to me.

"Knuckles?" I blink, trying to remember everything that happened.

"Tails brought you back here, to Green Hill Zone, after your little fight. He already to me and Amy what happened." I blink again, remembering Metal Sonic. Then I get confused about something.

"Wait…" I prop myself up carefully, as to not cause any more pain. "Where are we? This isn't my house."

"Of course it isn't. It's Amy's." he responds.

"WHAT?! AMY'S HOUSE?!" I jump, causing my side to burn once again. "Ooh… ow that hurts…" Knuckles walks towards the door and opens it.

"He's awake." I hear Knuckles say. I fill with dread as I realize that if this is Amy's house, then Amy will almost certainly be present. I strain my hearing to listen for her voice, but luckily for me, she seems to be elsewhere.

"Heya Sonic." I look at the door to see Tails peering in. I gesture for him to enter and he complies. "How ya feeling?"

"Well my side hurts if I move to quickly and…" I trail off, noticing the cast on my arm. "Is this from Metal Sonic?" To answer my question he nods slowly. "Also, how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for a little over a week. Mostly because doctors came over and kept knocking you out. Have any odd dreams?" I decide to fill him in on every detail of the dream that I can remember.

"Odd…" he says thoughtfully. "So in the dream he called himself the 'ultimate life form' and you 'faker'? That's got to be the weirdest thing I've ever heard. I think that it's just some shock over Metal Sonic."

I nod. "I have one question now." I pause. "Why isn't Amy 'attacking' me right now? I mean, she wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this to try to get me to like her, right?"

"That's because she's out shopping for food. Knuckles, on the way back to Angel Island, found an in-land prison containing all of Green Hill's inhabitants. They're actually quite concerned about your health. We got free medical care for you through anonymous donations."

"Then why am I not in a hospital?"

"Because Amy did everything in her power to keep you here."

I facepalm. "Figures. That girl is so obsessed with me. Do you think you could bring me anything to eat? At least before Amy gets back." Tails nods and leaves the room, leaving me some time to think. _What was with that dream anyway? So bizarre… Well, whatever it was, it's over now._ I decide.

A couple minutes later, Tails walks back in with a tray with two slices of toast, each with peanut butter spread on them. "Here ya go." He says as he hands me the tray, and I thank him. He leaves and I dig into the first food I've had in about a week.

Just as I gulp down the last slice I hear someone knocking on the door. I listen to the door open and hear Amy's voice instantly asking "Is Sonic up yet?" I listen very closely to hear Tails' answer.

"Yes, he woke up while you were gone." After hearing this I hear a squeal of happiness and brace myself for the incoming Amy Rose.

**Sonic: … Well at least I'm not dead, right?**

**AngryComet48: Yeah, we do have that…**

**Tails: Thanks for reading and remember to comeback for Chapter 9: Finale! I have a feeling it's going to be big!**


	9. Finale

**AngryComet48: Welcome back everybody to…. (drums roll and a curtain lifts up to reveal Tails holding something)**

**Tails: The Story of Sonic the Hedgehog Chapter 9: The Finale!**

**Amy: Prepare to witness the end of- (Sonic puts a hand on Amy's mouth)**

**Sonic: That's enough. We don't need any spoilers whatsoever, alright?**

**Amy: Fine…**

**Tails: Disclaimer: AngryComet48 doesn't not own SEGA. He does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters. He only owns this story.**

**AngryComet48: That's enough.**

Chapter 9: Finale

-Tails' POV-

"Okay guys… We're about to begin our descent into the water." I tell Sonic and Knuckles before bringing my submarine, the Tsunami, under the surface of the ocean. I blink, remembering how just days ago Sonic was stuck in bed recovering from his fight with Metal Sonic. After Sonic's quick recovery, I unveiled the Tsunami as well as the most likely coordinates of Eggman's base.

I hear a slight moan, and turn around. Sure enough, Sonic is sitting across from Knuckles looking a dull shade of green. "Here." I say before tossing him a bucket. Instantly I hear the unpleasant sounds of sea sickness. _It's a good thing I brought that bucket with us. I had a feeling Sonic wouldn't take being submerged in a metal vehicle for very long. _I think with a small smile.

As we continue our descent, a red light begins flashing on the scanner. I nod to Knuckles and Sonic to let them know that we're here. I hear shuffling coming from behind, meaning that Sonic's getting into a suit designed to keep him dry as we walk to the entrance. I gently touch down on the ocean floor and put a water-to-air converter into my mouth. I see Knuckles do the same while Sonic puts on his suit's mask. We all walk to the underside of the airlock hatch, with me going first, then Knuckles, then Sonic. When Sonic gets out, I point at metal doors with red lights surrounding them, signaling the entrance. He nods. We all start making a beeline to the door.

After the water drains out of Eggman's airlock we remove our equipment. We walk into the next set of doors to see a long hallway, not very different from the one in the previous base. "Geez." I hear Sonic say, at which I turn to face him. "That Egg-head really doesn't know how to be creative, does he?"

Knuckles bumps his fists together. "Are we just gonna stand here, or find and beat Eggman. I want my Master Emerald back." I smile, remembering that moment when I told Knuckles that Eggman probably has the mentioned gem.

"Let's go then." I say and we all start running down the hallway, smashing any robot we come near.

-Eggman's POV-

"Hmmm… It looks like they brought their little echidna with them as well…" I grin vilely. I press a button. "Release the Metal Sonic Prototype." I say into the speaker.

-Sonic's POV-

A wall suddenly blasts open, sending flames across the floor, separating me and Tails from Knuckles. "It's okay guys! I'll just look this way!" I hear Knuckles inform, but I'm not paying attention. All of my attention is instead focused on the metal blue hedgehog walking out of the hole.

"Hello Sonic the Hedgehog." It says. "Welcome to Dr. Eggman's lair. I assume you've come to see the doctor. Unfortunately, the doctor does not wan-" It doesn't get to finish, as I've planted a punch on its face. I falls over and powers down for no obvious reason. Tails bends down, flips it, and opens its back panel.

"Hm... It looks like there's some faulty wiring in here. I think this is a prototype, probably just for testing the AI."

"Then that means…" Before I can finish, a metal claw comes out of the ceiling and pulls Tails away before he can say a word. I growl deeply as I look at a camera. "Eggman." I say. "You better not harm Tails in any way, shape or form whatsoever, am I clear? Otherwise I will make you pay." I threaten, hoping Eggman will take the message and not do anything stupid with the fox that's grown on me. I turn towards the undisturbed tunnel and dash down it.

-Tails' POV-

I glare at Eggman, while his metallic claw places me into a chamber with scanners on the inside. "Now let's see why you possess two tails to begin with, shall we?" He says after pressing a button. I instantly notice a green light moving down, scanning every detail available.

"Subject – Miles Prower the Fox." His computer informs. "Age – 10 years old. Gender – Male. Eye color – Blue…" It continues to announce every characteristic I have, boring me and causing me to drift off.

I wake up to a loud crash. I look up to see Sonic standing on top of a collapsed door and Eggman sitting in his hovercraft, across from Sonic's position. "Hello there Sonic!" Eggman begins. "How are you doing today?" Sonic doesn't respond, he just gets into a fighting stance. "Oh? I see you're here to save your precious "little brother" aren't you? Well tough!"

A large steel canister drops from a hatch in the ceiling and hits the floor, causing it to crack. "What's this?" I look at Sonic to see him with a cocky grin on his face. "Is there a giant nosehair trimmer in there, Baldy McNosehair?"

"That's not my name!" I grin, at Eggman's outburst, because I know that he won't think. I see him press a button. "Anyway," He smiles. "It's been fun, but all fun ends eventually, right?" He flies into a protected area with a view of the floor.

I hear a slight hissing noise to see the canister opening up. One of the sides falls to reveal an upgraded Metal Sonic. I gasp, then start analyzing the machine with my eyes with hope to find some sort of weak point.

Metal jumps at Sonic and throws a punch, to which the former mentioned spins out of the way. "You think it'll be that easy?" Sonic taunts. "I'll have you know that-"

Sonic jumps as a spikey fist punches out of the ground in front of him. I watch as a hole opens up and Knuckles jumps out of it. "Hmm...? This isn't the Master Emerald...?" He sees Metal Sonic. "Sonic? You look different..."

Metal punches at Knuckles, only to have his metallic fist grabbed by his target. "Wait, Sonic isn't stupid enough to attack me, his hero." A blue hedgehog lands on Knuckles' head.

"Sorry Knuckle-head, but I think it's the other way around." Sonic sighs and jumps off his friend's head. "So, are we going to take down this imposter?" Knuckles nods, clearly holding in anger towards Sonic. "Alright then, let's go!" They both charge at Metal Sonic.

-Sonic's POV-

I kick at Metal Sonic's head and see him duck. I quickly pull back my foot and Knuckles punches downward at Metal. Metal, confused, gets pounded into the ground as the fist makes contact with his back. Knuckles hops back and clutches his fist. "Ow." he growls. Metal Sonic pulls himself out of the ground and starts walking towards me. I decide to stand my ground, and wait for him to reach me. As soon as he gets to me, I spin my legs around quickly and strike the backs of his legs, unbalancing him. I then kick his face, causing him to collapse on his back.

"Was that it?" Knuckles says after he walks over to me. "Doesn't see like much..." Metal's eyes light up again and he gets up.

"Threat level raised to level beta." He declares mechanically. Knuckles and I watch as his hand opens up to reveal a hidden laser. I grab Knuckles' arm and run behind some crates on the other side of the room.

"What do we do now?" is the first words out of my mouth. Knuckles thinks for a minute.

"Well, this base is underwater... So maybe we could..."

I jump out from behind the crates with Knuckles to see Metal approaching Tails. Knuckles and I quickly lock arms and spin at near sonic speeds towards Tails. We crash into Metal and the container, shattering the reinforced glass. We instantly stop spinning and Inspect the damage.

I see Tails standing in the undestroyed section looking freaked out. I gesture him to come and he obeys, walking next to me. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic is missing an arm and seems to be powered down.

Much to my dismay, however, Metal doesn't stay like that for long. His red eyes once again light up again and he stands up. "Threat level raised to gamma." He decides. We watch as his chest opens up, revealing missiles. "Stay where you are." He commands. He jumps behind Tails. "If any of you move, then I will be forced to terminate Miles Prower." Knuckles and I glance at each other for a brief second, stuck. "Good. Now put your hands behind your head." We both do as we're told slowly. We watch as Metal makes Tails face him. Then, out of nowhere, Metal grabs Tails' neck with one hand, while pointing at us with a missile launcher with the other one. "You know what? I changed my mind. Miles Prower will be terminated." he starts to lift Tails into the air, causing my best friend to start gasping for air.

"G-guys... H-help..." he squeezes his eyes shut. Knuckles and I once again lock arms and start spinning. Metal shoots the missile, but it gets torn to pieces. We release and barrel at Metal, earning a direct hit. We stop spinning and see Tails sitting on the floor, coughing and breathing heavily. We walk over to him and help him up.

"Look over there..." Tails points to behind us. We look and see Metal Sonic in pieces. We find his head and see his eyes flickering.

"Threat level raised to-" his head loses power.

"Nooo!" We turn to see a very enraged looking Eggman flying towards us as fast as he can in his hovercraft. "That's it!" he yells and presses a button on his hovercraft's dash board. The base starts shaking.

"Self-destruct in two minutes." we're informed by the computer. We start running down the hall, dodging any objects such as pipes collapsing. We reach the area that the fire was at to see that it was put out by water leaking into the base. We run past it and stop to see water barreling down a hallway and going towards us, but with something big glistening in the water.

"It's the Master Emerald!" I shout over the roar of the water. Knuckles runs into the surge and grabs it. Seconds later, a glowing green wall appears out of nowhere and holds back the majority of the water, with Knuckles on the other side. Without explaining, he starts to run once again towards the exit, with Tails and I taking the lead.

We reach the air lock chamber and I put back on my suit, while Knuckles and Tails put in their individual breathing devices.. We close the door into the base behind us and lock it, then open the door to the ocean floor. We get to the Tsunami as quickly as we can, open the hatch, and drop inside.

I watch as Tails jumps to the controls and starts the journey to the ocean's surface at maximum speed. We've barely reached the top when a large burst from below shoots water next to us into the air. "I wonder if Eggman made it out." I hear Knuckles say. As if a response, Eggman's hovercraft comes to the surface, empty and in overall bad shape.

**Weeks later...**

Tails, Knuckles, and I step onto the platform put up in the center of Green Hill Zone and stand facing the large crowd of people. "These heros," the mayor starts. "Have returned from Eggman's base after defeating Eggman for the final time and saving the world from his evil." The crowd starts applauding. "I know present to them," he opens a box, revealing gold medals. "Medals of honor and heroism." He walks from me, to Tails, to Knuckles, giving us each a medal. We put the medals on, begining a new era of peace.

The End

**AngryComet48: So there it is... The final chapter of this story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
